


Mycroft

by Melereth



Series: No Chance To Fix This? [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melereth/pseuds/Melereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycrofts reaction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by LaughingAtArcheologists - Thank yo so much!

Mycroft sat at his dark, wooden desk, starring at his laptop. He wasn’t working or reading, his mind was miles away.  
It was his job to see the bigger picture, to assess the reactions of the people involved, and to create several backup plans to avoid chaos, or worse. And he was good at his job. So, how and when did everything go so wrong? It was hurtful to realize that this was his fault.   
He had been too occupied with the Moriarty case and the mess that had left. Sure, he and Sherlock had a plan, but it went wrong. Neither Sherlock nor he had thought that Moriarty would kill himself. At first Mycroft wasn’t sure if Sherlock had survived because Moriarty’s suicide wasn’t in any of their plans. He knew everything of what had happened on the roof. He had video files from different angles and an audio file too. But there where long hours in which he didn’t know what his brother was doing.   
If their plan had worked, then his only problem would have been to explain to Greg that he had known that there was a mole in his division. He would have told him that his people had been monitoring the man closely, ready to strike. Yes, Greg would have been furious, but he was also a police officer and would have seen that it was a good plan. The problem was that the ‘good plan’ did not work.  
In addition, while he was working on a backup plan of the backup plan he delayed his very necessary talk with Greg.   
What could he have said to Greg? That he, Mycroft, was grievously mistaken in his assessment of the mental state of Moriarty, that it escaped him how insane the man was? What could he have said? Apart from ifs and whens and admittance of his failure? So he left Greg in the dark, ignoring his text messages and calls – all the while failing to see what it must have looked like to the detective inspector.   
Greg, who saw Sherlock as a friend, could only think that he had killed himself. Greg was the one who had reached out to comfort both of them; one of them losing a friend and the other a brother.

Then Sherlock had contacted him, after the relief that his brother was alive had died down, he was able to concentrate other things. The first point on his agenda was the snipers. Just as he received the report that the last sniper was found and arrested, John contacted him. After the call, Mycroft looked for the first time in Greg’s file, that Anthea had been keeping up to date, since this mess started.  
When he went to Greg’s flat, he was devastated when he found Greg’s note, along with the keys. He sunk down on the kitchen chair and read it several times.   
This was entirely his fault; he hadn’t even given a thought to how Greg would feel in this scenario. Now it was obvious that Greg felt rejected and alone.  
Mycroft considered how he could face Greg when John believed that he had given Moriarty the ammunition to destroy Sherlock. Surely John would have told Greg about Mycroft’s deal with the criminal, they were friends. He knew that he had to lie because he was the only one with the knowledge of Sherlock’s survival. Their plan – Sherlock’s and his – had failed, but they had several backup scenarios.   
How could he face Greg, a man that was grieving a friend, when he had the truth that would bring him out of his misery?   
Mycroft hadn’t wasted a single thought on how Greg was doing, he didn’t know about the fight with John. He did not know about the suspension, about the hearing. All these things had lain on his desk, but he had only concentrated on the Moriarty case. He had let Greg down and he still wasn’t sure what had caused it. He was used to handling many things on his plate at one time and he had enough time to contact several governments and secret services to build a supportive backup for Sherlock. Mycroft had realized early on that Moriarty’s web was bigger and reached further than he had initially thought, but from the beginning he was aware of the threat that this man was. Well connected, ruthless and completely insane – a very dangerous mix.   
So he concentrated on the task to keep his brother save, to ensure that he had all the help he needed to succeed.

He had failed, failed in his relationship with Greg. The first time things didn’t happen exactly how he had predicted, he had focused on that, abandoning Greg and betraying the trust Greg had in him. Mycroft knew Greg; he knew that he did not trust easily after everything that had happened with his ex-wife. Yet, after all that he had left him alone when Greg had needed him the most.  
Mycroft rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. He had completely messed up; Greg had once admitted how easily he felt rejected, that sometimes a little word made doubt him that Mycroft really loved him.   
And what had Mycroft done? He had ignored his calls, his texts, and he didn’t go home. There was one more thing Mycroft could feel guilty about – he wasn’t at his flat in the last three days – too much work, too much to organize. He failed to make sure that Greg was safe, even after Moriarty had threatened him. He still felt ill just thinking about it.   
It was so clear in his choice of words how desperate, lonely and rejected Greg felt, but the worst thing was that Greg thought it was his fault that Sherlock had jumped. However, Mycroft knew that this was all the doing of Moriarty’s net and that some of the Yarders had fallen into Moriarty’s trap. That was all predicted and not at all Greg’s doing. Mycroft’s stomach turned at the hopelessness of the letter.

He went back to his office, setting his employees to the task of finding Greg.  
Five minutes ago, Anthea had reported that Greg’s mobile was found in a garbage can at King’s Cross. Ten minutes before that, one of his employees had informed him that Greg had withdrawn £1000 from his bank account on the day of his departure. He had used two cashpoint machines to get around the withdraw limit.   
His employees were trying to find Greg, but when they found him – Mycroft had no idea what he could do. He needed to give Greg an apology, and the very least he could do would be to get him his job back. Greg loved his job and Mycroft couldn’t stand the idea that Greg would lose his job. He could give Greg that back - at least. Since Greg left with cash, he knew that Greg wanted to be alone, that he did not want to found quickly.   
Could he give Greg time to calm down, or would that make the whole situation worse?  
Mycroft decided that the first thing he would do was to give Greg his job back and show him that the suicide wasn’t his fault.  
He had more than enough evidence that Moriarty was real; there was audio and video footage shot at several angles from the roof. Mycroft also had the evidence that Kitty Riley had been sloppy in her job, simply because of her hurt feelings after Sherlock’s rejection. She had accepted all the lies that Moriarty told her without any research. But then... what should he do, what would be best for Greg?   
Mycroft could tell him what the original plan was – the plan that never happened because Moriarty shot himself.  
Could tell him that Sherlock was alive and hunting down Moriarty’s men? No, he couldn’t do that, not until he was absolutely sure that they had all the snipers; hell would break loose if Moriarty’s men realized what happened.   
So, should Mycroft lie to him? Let him think that Sherlock is dead, dead because Sherlock tried to save him?   
Then should he try to knit their relationship back together? The relationship that he, Mycroft, had ruined. But then he would only rip everything apart again, destroying anything they had, when Sherlock returned.   
Either way, he would abuse Greg’s trust and he simply couldn’t do that - not after the damage he had already caused. Not after the pain he had caused. Not after he saw the shaky handwriting on the note.  
Mycroft loved Greg and it pained him that he had hurt the man he loved so much. And it pained him so much more that he saw no chance to fix this, to repair the damage. He had left Greg alone when Greg had needed him the most – the damage was caused by him. If he hadn’t lost Greg a few days ago, he soon would when his employees found him or Sherlock returned.


End file.
